Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving support device and a driving support method which support driving of a vehicle, in particular to a driving support device and a driving support method which support safety of a vehicle when a driver looks aside while driving.
Related Art
There is a running support device which, when a risk of collision of a vehicle occurs, notifies of the risk or performs running control to avoid the risk in order to prevent the collision of the vehicle.
As a device that performs such running support, a device is known which increases gain of a driving support device and/or changes timing to give an alarm to a driver when detecting looking-aside of the driver of a vehicle and detecting that the looking-aside is performed along with a manual operation (see Japanese Patent No. 4972913).